sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Seven Rings in Hand
'"Seven Rings in Hand"' es el tema principal de ''Sonic and the Secret Rings, y se juega durante la batalla final con Alf Layla wa-Layla. Fue compuesta por Namano Mashurio, escrita por Runblebee e interpretado por Steve Conte. "Seven Rings in Hand", también ha aparecido en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, en el estadio Green Hill Zone, junto con varios otros temas de Sonic. También se desempeñó durante los créditos después de vencer a los modos clásicos y All-Star con Sonic. Crush 40 produjo una versión de la canción, que se puede encontrar como un bonus track en True Blue: Lo mejor de Sonic the Hedgehog, y como una pista de Sonic and the Black Knight. Bentley Jones también hizo una remezcla titulada "Seven Rings in Hand ~ ~ Cuentos de hadas en Trance", que fue lanzado en Face to Faith: de Sonic and the Black Knight Vocal Trax. Esta versión parece más a la medida para acabar con créditos que la música jefe. Letra Make beliefs reborn Myths in mind rethought Question all that's known Legends blurred and torn Make beliefs reborn (Make beliefs reborn) Myths in mind rethought (Myths in mind rethought) Question all that's known (Question all that's known) Legends blurred and torn (Legends blurred and torn) (Blurred and torn) No such thing as fate for those who speed A path out of time instead of just livin' it So many things erased before they begin Hopes un-dream instead of what could have been '' ''fortune fades like words in the sand Just like that it's nothin' at all, just seams Nothin' at all, just seams (Yeah) Fortune shines with seven in hand Back to fact make real of all that seems Make real of all that seems Seven Rings in Hand speed through nights with feet in sand Seven Rings in Hand wonders all under command Seven Rings in Hand wild with just one single hand Seven Rings in Hand arrowed hearts catch fire now Make beliefs reborn (Make beliefs reborn) Myths in mind rethought (Myths in mind rethought) Question all that's known (Question all that's known) Legends blurred and torn No such thing as an arrow through who dreams Hopes may burden but forever last to give in So many things need a push or pull to begin Un-free to move unless another hand gets in Be it all the same, it's never the same Just like that it's nothin' it all just means Nothin' it all just means If all as is then it's never as is Back to fact make real of all that seems Make real of all that seems Seven Rings in Hand speed through nights with feet in sand Seven Rings in Hand wonders all under command Seven Rings in Hand wild with just one single hand Seven Rings in Hand arrowed hearts catch fire now Memories that dance (Memories that dance) Fairy tales in trance (Fairy tales in trance) Know what to believe (Know what to believe) Nothin's up to chance (Nothin's up to chance) Make beliefs reborn (Make beliefs reborn) Myths in mind rethought (Myths in mind rethought) Question all that's known (Question all that's known) Legends blurred and torn (Instrumental) Seven Rings in Hand speed through nights with feet in sand Seven Rings in Hand wonders all under command Seven Rings in Hand wild with just one single hand Seven Rings in Hand arrowed hearts catch fire now Seven Rings in Hand... Nights with feet in sand... Seven Rings in Hand... Seven Rings in Hand... Make beliefs reborn (Make beliefs reborn) Myths in mind rethought (Myths in mind rethought) Question all that's known (Question all that's known) Legends blurred and torn Seven seas in hand Speed of sound through sands All our hopes and plans In one single hand! Navegación Categoría:Música Categoría:Temas de Sonic and the Secret Rings